Dixie & Cash
by Addylyn
Summary: Dixie and Cash have gotten together, like it says in the second movie of Fox and the Hound, but will it last with a level headed dog and a diva? Sorry the category isn't what it's supposed to be, there wasn't one for the Fox and the Hound :3 Rated M for future chapters, just to be safe. Requested by xxTotallyEclipsexx
1. Chapter 1

It was a clear morning, when the Singin' Strays were being ordered around by Cash, as usual. "Granny Rose, you stay at the right side of everyone and Waylon and Floyd, each of you sit on either side of her."

Dixie narrowed her eyes as she came through the barn doors, looking at them.

She sat down a distance away from them and cleared her throat.

Cash didn't hear her and continued, "Granny, try one note of the song we were rehearsing."

Dixie grew irritated and said, "Cash."

He still didn't hear her over the screeching of Granny Rose and smiled, his back turned at Dixie.

"You may want to work on that a bit." Standing up, Dixie growled, "Cash!" He turned his head to look at his girlfriend, waving his tail slightly, "Yea?"

She rolled her eyes.

He had forgotten.

"I need to talk to you."

Cash nodded and followed Dixie as she stalked out.

Dixie sat in the wet grass, glaring at him. Feeling a little bit anxious, he asked. "What is it, Dix?"

She thumped her bushy tail on the ground impatiently, "Did you forget?"

He twitched uncomfortably, "Is it your birthday?"

She shook her head.

"Anniversary?"

Nope.

"Our puppy's birthday?"

Dixie got up. "We don't have a puppy, you idiot! You said you'd spend time with me!" Her amber eyes reflected hurt.

Cash inwardly let out a sigh of relief.

It was nothing important. If it were her birthday, he was sure she would've bitten his ears off by now.

"Dix, you know we have to rehearse. Why don't we spend time together on the weekend?" He coaxed gently, touching his tail to her's.

She pulled away, eyes blazing. "No! You said that last week! Do you really care about your performance more than me?"

Cash hesitated, "Well, Dix-" Dixie snarled, "So you do! Well in that case, we're through!" she jumped up and sprinted off.

Cash was about to run after her, but looked up to see the whole group was watching.

When they saw that he turned, they moved away and backed back into the barn.

He sighed, "C'mon gang. Let's get back to rehearsal. She'll come back." Cash stood up slowly and returned to the barn.

* * *

After rehearsal Cash was sitting in the trailer, watching for Dixie.

Nothing.

He jumped down and decided to go after her.

Sniffing for her scent, he caught a whiff of her flowery smelling perfume and followed it, all the way to the Ferris Wheel, where she'd been sitting the whole time, looking up at the spinning lights.

Cash started, "C'mon Dix, I'm sorry."

She refused to even look at him, sniffing the air in distaste and turning her head away.

He shook his head silently and sat beside her, nosing her cheek so she looked at him, "You know you didn't mean it."

Dixie looked at him, growling. "I did. Every single word of it." But the way she said it told Cash she didn't.

He felt a little triumph in knowing he'd gotten through to some of her, "But you really mean more to me than anything else. Even more than the group. A lot more."

Dixie was one for flattery, as Cash knew all too well, and curled up the tip of her tail, signaling she was listening.

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He continued, "Because you're the most gorgeous, kind, and intriguing dog I've ever met."

After a few moments of silence, she finally turned and cuddled up next to him, pushing her head under his chin. "Really?" she murmured.

Cash nodded, "I'd spend any day with you from now on, whenever you want. Just ask."

Dixie swished her tail on the ground in delight, and that was enough to tell Cash what she wanted to say.

"Are we back together now?" he asked.

She thought about it for a moment, then shook her head, pulling away from him. "No."

Dixie gave him her most charming smile and flounced away, brushing her tail under his chin as she did so.

Cash just sat there, frozen as the sun set and the Ferris Wheel closed, wondering what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Dixie sat on a plushy cushion in the trailer after rehearsal a few days later, flirting with her fluffy tail in boredom.

Suddenly, the doors to the trailer opened, and Cash's brown head poked in, "Dix?"

She looked up and let go of her tail, letting it fall back as she propped her head up on one of her paws, staring at him, "Yes?"

He looked at her and stepped in, the doors closing behind him, "I'm just wondering—"

Dixie threw him a fake yawn, "If it's about our relationship, the answer is no. And yes to your second question." He closed his mouth.

How'd she know?

Cash was about to ask whether or not she wanted to be with him again, and if she just wanted to go for a walk.

Dixie got up, flouncing past him and sent him a wink, then going out the doors.

Cash watched her, narrowing his eyes and shaking his head.

That dog. Even though she was stubborn and slightly evil, she was attractive to him for some reason.

Rolling his eyes, he followed her.

Dixie sat by the barn, cocking an eyebrow when she saw him, "You took long enough."

Cash scoffed, "C'mon. Want to go down by the Ferris Wheel?"

She nodded, "Sure." Cash lead her ahead.

Dixie looked back at the barn then asked, "Hey Cash—"

Dixie bumped into another shape, that certainly wasn't Cash.

It was a German Shepard. She flicked her fur away from her eyes, looking up at him, "Well hello to you too."

Dixie snorted, starting to sidestep him.

He stopped her by stepping to the side too, looking down at her, "What's the hurry?" He smiled a charmingly.

Dixie couldn't help but smile back, "Nothing." she snuck a glance behind him, seeing Cash continue trotting to the Ferris Wheel, unaware she wasn't behind him.

The German Shepard smirked, "Name's Zach."

She swept her tail side to side, rolling her eyes in mock amusement, clearly teasing him, "I guess I have to introduce myself too. Dixie."

Zach commented, "Dixie? Beautiful name. Just like you."

 _Ugh. So cliché._ Dixie thought but blushed. The way this dog said it made it sound good.

"I have to go." She said quickly, seeing Cash behind Zach, staring at them curiously.

Zach dipped his head in a funny way, "Right. I shouldn't take up too much of your time."

Dixie ran away, throwing a smile behind her shoulder at him before meeting up with Cash, "Sorry."

He watched Zach leave and looked at Dixie, "Who was that?" She shook her head, still smiling dreamily, "Nobody. Let's go."

She continued on her way to the Ferris wheel as a bewildered Cash followed.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few weeks, Dixie and Zach were dating.

It was all Dixie could think about for that time. Zach, Zach, and more Zach.

One night she laid with her eyes open on her cushion in the trailer, watching everybody else sleep.

She was far from being able to drift off. Her mind was too busy on one subject-you guessed it.

Zach.

Dixie set her head on her paws and turned, looking at where Cash slept right across the aisle to her.

He was already staring back at her.

Dixie felt surprised, since Cash was always such a deep sleeper.

"Hey. Can't sleep either?" she whispered to him.

He snorted, averting his gaze to the window above her, "Yea."

She cocked her head, lifting it off her paws, "Something wrong?"

Cash thumped his tail loudly on his cushion, but the others slept soundly,

"No. Just that you spend all your time with Zach and not enough time rehearsing, but it's none of my business."

Dixie couldn't believe it-Cash was jealous.

She also had it feeling it wasn't just about the rehearsals, "C'mon, darling. Don't act like that."

Dixie shook out the silky waves of fur that hung around her eyes, "It's no big deal."

Cash scoffed like it was the most ridiculous thing he heard, "Fine, then. If you don't show up for rehearsals everyday now, you're fired. _Again._ " He growled.

Dixie just rolled her amber eyes. She was expecting this one way or the other, "Fine then."

Cash set his head on his paws, still fuming. He didn't really expect her to give in so quickly.

Secretly, he wanted her to decide to break up with Zach and join the group again.

Bah, who needed a stupid girl anyway? He growled to himself.

Dixie watched him.

She wanted to go to sleep now, since her thought bubble of Zach had long disappeared from her mind, anyway.

Setting her head down, she closed her eyes and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Cash woke up to the beams of morning light streaming through the curtains.

He stood up and stretched, giving himself a quick groom before looking around the trailer and realizing he was alone.

Jumping off the seat, he opened the doors and went out to the barn.

There Dixie was, rehearsing with the group.

No, _leading_ the group.

Giving orders like she was the boss. Well, she was wrong. Cash bristled. _He_ was the boss.

He shouldered his way through them, earning a few confused looks as he glared at Dixie, "What do you think you're doing?" he growled.

She shrugged, "Helping everybody get into shape for our performance tonight."

Cash turned and swept his menacing glare over all of them. "Well then, let's see if they've learned anything from you, shall we?"

Waylon and Floyd shuffled back a bit.

Granny Rose just tried to see through those bushy eyebrows of her, unsure what was happening.

Dixie tossed back her head, "Sure. I'm sure they've improved a lot, with the orders coming from me. Come on gang, let's take it from the top."

Cash watched as they all sang perfectly on key and danced coordinately.

He pretended not to look impressed but secretly was, envying Dixie with her good leadership skills.

A week ago, he could hardly get Granny Rose to sing on key.

After they finished, Dixie spoke up, "So?"

Cash looked at all them, "Could use some work. But you've all worked _very_ hard with Dixie, I'm sure of that, so you can take a break for the rest of the day."

Waylon and Floyd immediately scurried off to play some tag with Granny Rose hobbling after them, bumping into the wall but finding her way.

Cash looked at Dixie, "Aren't you gonna go find Zach?" He spat the German Shepard's name hatefully, but Dixie shook her head,

"Actually, I was gonna spend time with you today."

Cash's ears perked, suddenly interested, "Why?"

She shrugged, "No reason. Zach isn't here, so…"

He frowned. So he was just the second base. "Eh. I have important things to do." Cash stormed out of the barn.

Dixie raised her eyebrows, laughing quietly to herself as she watched.

That jealous, jealous, dog.


	5. Chapter 5

_Noon._

Dixie laid in the grass next to the barn, feeling the wind brush against her fur softly as she closed her eyes.

She felt a paw prod her in the side and looked up.

Cash.

Sitting up, Dixie groomed a paw and glanced at him sideways, "What's up?"

He ignored her question and asked bitterly, "Shouldn't you be with Zach?"

She rolled her eyes.

This dog just wouldn't let it go.

"Actually, I broke up with him yesterday." She shrugged, the black bow on her head bobbing.

Cash's eyes lit up, but he pretended to play it off cool, "Well, that's disappointing." He kicked the dirt to make it more convincing. '

Dixie laughed, "You seem happy about it."

He shook his head, "No, this is actually devastating. You two were so great together."

She smirked, "And you were jealous."

Cash's head snapped up, and he bristled defensively, "I was not!"

Dixie raised an eyebrow, "Of course you weren't. What do you say we get back together?"

He wagged his tail slightly, thinking about it, "Am I the second base now that you don't have Zach?" he narrowed his eye suspiciously.

She shook her head, "I broke up with him because I wanted to be with you."

That was enough of an explanation for Cash. He nuzzled her cheek affectionately, "I'm glad you're back with me, then."

Dixie stood up, waving her tail around.

No doubt about it, she was in heat.

Her scent hit his nose and he gaped, staring at her.

She winked seductively and walked away around the barn, brushing her tail under his chin.

* * *

Cash spent the rest of the day rehearsing, but he couldn't concentrate.

He watched only Dixie when they were singing, sending the whole group off key and unable to dance properly.

Afterwards, he met up with Dixie when she was by the food bowls, eating a biscuit.

Cash looked at her seriously, "Don't do that."

She looked up at him, tilting her head, "Do what?"

He growled, "You're driving me insane! You know what you're doing and-and I want you to stop!"

Dixie pushed away the plastic bowl with a paw and smiled smugly at him,

"So? It's not my fault you have a dirty mind."

Cash retorted, "I do not!"

She just shook her head and went away into the trailer, shaking her haunches suggestively as she went.

He watched helplessly, his eye focused on her backside.

Maybe he _did_ have a dirty mind.

Cash waited until it was dusk until he joined the others inside the trailer.

Entering, his eyes immediately darted to the spot where Dixie slept, her tail curled around her body in a soft blanket.

He rolled her eyes, but couldn't help his mind thinking of _that._

Cash took his place on the cushion across from her, staring at her.

She was beautiful, he had to admit. Everything on her was perfect.

Her fur, her eyes, her figure. He set his head on his paws and watched her in her slumber, smelling her heat scent from where he was.

Cash shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the temptation and fall asleep. After some struggle, he did.

A long, restless sleep.

* * *

Cash awoke before anybody else, quickly jumping off his pillow and racing out the trailer.

He sat beside the doors, taking a deep breath. His dreams last night still haunted him. Did he really have that type of mind?

He looked up at the rising sun and sighed.

Well, it was nature, wasn't it? He'd just have to deal with it until it was over.

Cash didn't want puppies until he was sure the dog he was in love with would stay with him forever.

But didn't Dixie used to say something about her being spayed?...No.

NoNoNoNoNo.

Bad dog. Don't think that type of thing. Never ever in a million years will you-his thought bubble burst by the sound of the opening trailer doors.

The dog he wanted to see the least.

Dixie.

She sat beside him and pressed her fur against his, "Mornin' honey."

Cash bit the inside of his mouth when her scent invaded his glands and murmured, "Mornin'."

Dixie smiled innocently, "Did you get a good night's sleep?"

He nodded, closing his eyes. He knew she was obviously teasing him, but he could resist the temptation. Right?

Dixie watched the sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Cash nodded, setting his chin on her head.

He wasn't bigger than her by a lot, but he was slightly taller, he noticed.

And his bulk made him stand out and look a lot huger than he actually was. Dixie had a smaller build, a slender frame that matched her look entirely.

"Cash?" she asked, breaking into his thoughts, "Did you hear me?"

He shook his head, "No, sorry. What did you say?" She brushed her tail along his jawline,

"I _said,_ if you perform well today, I'll give you some of this special loving tonight."

Cash's jaw dropped. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this.

If he wanted it.

But really, he knew he did. "I-"

Dixie cut him off by she stroking his head with her tail then whispered into his ear, "Good doggy."

Something about the way she said it turned him on, and he watched her as she trotted away, her tail high up in the air.

Cash couldn't wait for tonight.


End file.
